


In fondo ai tuoi occhi

by Ladyhawke83



Category: Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, curse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 22:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyhawke83/pseuds/Ladyhawke83
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al contest “LE SEI MOGLI DI ENRICO VIII”, indetto da GiuniaPalma sul forum di EFP.Isabeau e Navarre sono agli albori della travagliata storia d’amore, e la giovane contessa D’Anjou si affida e confida nell’anziano, e fidato, padre Imperius.“Non è per lui che voglio pregare padre... vedete io... io credo di essermi innamorata...” disse piano Isabeau, riportandolo alla realtà dolorosa della sua vecchiaia.Imperius notò come ella parlasse piano, quasi che avesse timore che dire quella verità ad alta voce potesse in qualche modo rovinare, o scalfire, quel suo sentimento così prezioso e nuovo.“Beneditemi padre, perché ho peccato... ho avuto pensieri impuri verso quell’uomo... Io non ho mai provato niente di simile prima d’ora...” confessò Isabeau, abbassando le ciglia lunghe e leggere come ali di farfalla, mentre il monaco si ritrovò preda di una sorta di pallida invidia per quella rivelazione innocente, ma piena di significato.”





	In fondo ai tuoi occhi

In fondo ai tuoi occhi

_in fondo ai tuoi occhi_

_rinasce la storia_

_di notte l'aurora_

_fa parte di me_

_e quando si apre_

_la porta del cuore_

_ricordo il tuo nome_

_sei parte di me (1)_

“Padre, perdonatemi se ho peccato...”

Con questa frase iniziavano sempre la maggior parte delle confessioni, Isabeau lo sapeva, come lo sapeva chi la osservava benevolo dall’altra parte.

“Parla pure figliola, ti ascolto...” Rispose stancamente Imperius, quasi che fosse insofferente nel ripetere sempre la stessa sequela di parole.

La giovane contessa D’Anjou strinse i palmi in grembo, poi deglutì silenziosamente prima di parlare.

Non sapeva bene da dove avrebbe dovuto cominciare.

Da giorni provava quella strana sensazione di vergogna e felicità insieme: era felice, come non credeva di poter più essere, dopo aver subìto per anni il carattere difficile e violento di suo zio, Henri D’Anjou, fratello maggiore di suo padre, il quale l’aveva lasciata troppo presto. Adrién D’Anjou, padre devoto e uomo di una certa tempra, era mancato quando era ancora nel fiore degli anni, che lei era solo una bambina, che Dio l’abbia in gloria, così ad Isabeau non era rimasto che raggiungere suo zio in una città straniera, e dopo lungo peregrinare, era giunta in Aguillon l’anno precedente.

“Mio zio, lo sapete, è partito per la terra Santa... E il Signore solo sa se tornerà...” disse Isabeau, ma nella sua voce non c’era disperazione, né preoccupazione.

Sembrava quasi fosse per lei un sollievo non dividere più lo spazio, e la vita, con quell’uomo tutt’altro che facile. Di sicuro Henri D’Anjou era molto inferiore al fratello minore, sia come morale, sia come atteggiamenti.

“Quindi è per questo che sei venuta, Isabeau? Per pregare per lui, affinché tuo zio possa ritornare da noi sano e salvo?” Le domandò Imperius, mentre si massaggiava le tempie.

Un gran mal di testa lo aveva colto anche quella mattina, la sera prima aveva, di nuovo, alzato un po’ troppo il gomito.

Ogni giorno si riprometteva che quella bevuta sarebbe stata la sua ultima e, invece, ci ricascava sempre.

“Signore perdonami, sono così debole... dammi tu la forza di sopportare un altro giorno...” diceva a se stesso, spesso, biasimandosi per non essere mai riuscito a dimenticare lei, nonostante gli anni passati.

Il ricordo della donna che aveva amato in gioventù, resisteva sempre lì a infettargli il cuore, come un veleno che agisce lentamente e che gli rendeva il fatto stesso di vivere ancora, giorno dopo giorno, insopportabile.

Nessuna preghiera, nessun liquore avrebbe mai potuto lenire quel dolore: Imperius era stufo di vivere, ma questo la bella e giovane Isabeau non poteva saperlo. Guardarla provocava al prete una fitta dolorosa dietro lo sterno, vicino al cuore, erano i suoi occhi, quellosguardo, quell’azzurro rubato al cielo più limpido e terso, che gli ricordava immediatamente come lo guardava lei.

Erano passate quasi quattro decadi, eppure quel sentimento era ancora lì, più forte persino della fede in Dio, più forte della paura, più forte della morte.

“Non è per lui che voglio pregare padre... vedete io... io credo di essermi innamorata...” disse piano Isabeau, riportandolo alla realtà dolorosa della sua vecchiaia.

Imperius notò come ella parlasse piano, quasi che avesse timore che dire quella verità ad alta voce potesse in qualche modo rovinare, o scalfire, quel suo sentimento così prezioso e nuovo.

“Beneditemi padre, perché ho peccato... ho avuto pensieri impuri verso quell’uomo... Io non ho mai provato niente di simile prima d’ora...” confessò Isabeau, abbassando le ciglia lunghe e leggere come ali di farfalla, mentre il monaco si ritrovò preda di una sorta di pallida invidia per quella rivelazione innocente, ma piena di significato.

“È del tutto normale desiderare chi amiamo, ti basterà pregare affinché il Signore ti conceda il giusto equilibrio e ti guidi verso un tipo di amore più elevato. Il corpo e i suoi desideri non devono mai venire prima dello spirito...” la riprese Imperius piuttosto distrattamente, come se la sua mente fosse altrove.

“... la donna, in quanto compagna dell’uomo, e sua parte, deve restare umile e fedele... e deve pregare e servire” parafrasò Imperius senza troppa convinzione.

I testi e i dogmi dicevano una cosa, buona e giusta, nella realtà dei fatti, gli uomini, soprattutto quelli di chiesa, si comportavano in tutt’altro modo.

Essi dimenticavano fin troppo spesso il confine tra libero arbitrio e comportamento amorale, e di questa condotta ne era un esempio, fin troppo evidente, Sua Grazia, il vescovo di Aguillon.

Era un uomo folle, spietato e con una grande sete di potere.

Il vescovo era stato cacciato persino da Roma stessa per i suoi comportamenti e le sue ambizioni. Imperius ne era il diretto sottoposto, ma non per scelta.

L’anziano prete era stato legato a Sua Grazia da un vincolo strettissimo formato dalle maglie del dolore, dell’espiazione e del ricatto.

“Certamente padre, non vorrei mai scontentare nostro Signore, la mia fede verso di lui è grande, come la mia devozione, del resto... ma ora sento come se il mio cuore non appartenesse più solo a me, ma anche a qualcun altro...”

“E chi sarebbe costui?” Chiese Imperius, peccando egli stesso di eccessiva curiosità.

“Non posso dirvelo ancora padre, sapete non sono nemmeno sicura che lui ricambi i miei sentimenti...” disse Isabeau con voce leggera, flebile persino.

“Va bene Isabeau, sapere chi sia questa persona non è importante, l’importante è che tu faccia chiarezza nella tua mente e ricorda: prima dell’amore carnale, viene sempre quello verso Nostro Signore”

“Non lo dimenticherò padre. Che iddio vi accompagni” si congedò Isabeau, un po’ meno turbata e risollevata nello spirito.

“Che Dio benedica te, sorella” la salutò Imperius stringendole le mani, poco prima di prepararsi e preparare la cattedrale per la funzione religiosa che si sarebbe tenuta ai vespri.

***

“COSA HAI DETTO?” Francesco lo gridò, un po’ per la sorpresa, un po’ per farsi sentire al di sopra del clangore delle spade con cui i membri delle guardie di Sua Grazia, il Vescovo di Aguillon, si stavano allenando.

“Mi sono innamorato Francesco... dal primo istante che l’ho vista sul sagrato della chiesa” Gli rispose il compagno col fiato corto per l’affanno.

“Navarre... tutti ci siamo innamorati di lei, tu non sei certo stato l’unico a subire il suo fascino... Ma da quando è giunta in città, non ha degnato di uno sguardo nessuno di noialtri, cosa ti fa pensare che abbia notato te?” Chiese Francesco schiettamente.

“Ci siamo guardati, e a lungo... i suoi occhi...” disse Navarre quasi rapito dal ricordo “... i suoi occhi sono come un lume acceso d’improvviso nel buio di infiniti giorni senza scopo.” Continuò il biondo cavaliere, come se fosse già tutto deciso dal destino.

“Prima pensavo che mi sarei fatto ammazzare solo per la gloria, in fondo io sono il Capitano delle Guardie di Sua Grazia, un ruolo ambito e rischioso dopotutto... poi da quando ho incrociato quel suo sguardo ho capito che volevo vivere, e voglio farlo insieme a lei...”

“Bellissimi progetti, mio Capitano, ma hai forse dimenticato che lei è una nobile, una contessa e tu solo un Cavaliere?” Gli ricordò molto pragmaticamente Francesco, l’amico di sempre, nonché compagno d’armi in quel di Aguillon.

“Beh per tutto c’è una soluzione e l’amore, quello vero, quello destinato, non conosce limiti e confini”. Ammise Navarre, sicuro di sé, non aveva mai provato un tale sconvolgimento emotivo, unito ad una sicurezza così disarmante su ciò che davvero desiderava.

Etienne Navarre voleva lei, Isabeau, e l’avrebbe conquistata ne era sicuro, così come era sicuro che alla notte segue sempre il sorgere del sole.

“Se lo dici tu Navarre... io di amore ne capisco poco, ma sappi che ti sono amico e ti appoggerò qualsiasi strada tu decida di intraprendere...” disse Francesco dandogli un affettuoso colpo sulla spalla.

“Grazie, te ne sono grato, anche perché avrò bisogno di tutto l’aiuto possibile per conquistarla...” disse il Capitano, senza sapere che il cuore di lei già aveva iniziato ad appartenergli.

I semi di quell’amore fortissimo e maledetto avevano già iniziato a germogliare nei cuori di entrambi, sia in quello del Cavaliere, sia in quello dell’algida dama.

***

“Imperius riferiscimi che cosa ti ha detto lei, le sue parole esatte, sii sincero, e ricorda: se tradisci me, è come se tradissi Dio” sibilò lui.

La figura del Vescovo, austera ed elevata in tutta la sua altezza, troneggiava di fronte alla ben più dimessa persona che aveva davanti, il vecchio prete, suo sottoposto che aveva l’obbligo morale, ed anche pratico, di riferire al suo superiore ogni fatto di cui venisse a conoscenza in città, anche quello che avrebbe voluto tenere per sé.

“Avanti, sto aspettando. Ricorda che se sei ancora vivo, lo devi alla mia misericordia...” Gli rammentò impaziente Sua Grazia che, in quel momento, assomigliava più ad un demone rapace, che ad un uomo vestito di bianco.

“Mio Signore, lei... lei vi rimanda indietro le lettere... non le ha nemmeno aperte. La contessa D’Anjou dice che oramai il suo cuore appartiene ad un altro...” disse Imperius temendo la reazione dell’altro, il quale, com’era noto non era affatto un uomo comprensivo.

“E le poesie? Dimmi delle poesie?” Chiese Sua Grazia con sguardo febbrile.

“Non ha voluto leggerle, Vostra Grazia” riportò il monaco con voce piatta.

Il Vescovo strinse la presa sul proprio bastone cerimoniale e stirò le labbra in una linea sottile e adirata.

“Tu scoprirai chi è questo - altro - e me lo dirai... dopodiché ci penserà il Signore a punirlo...” La voce di Sua Grazia assunse una tonalità minacciosa ed inquietante, tanto che Imperius dovette sforzarsi di rimanere immobile e reprimere l’istinto di sfuggire da quelle stanze.

“Farò del mio meglio, Vostra Grazia....” promise Imperius congedandosi con un lieve inchino verso il proprio superiore.

***

“Padre, vi prego, non ho che voi a cui affidarmi per far avere al Capitano un messaggio... sapete che, nella mia posizione non posso certo avvicinarlo apertamente, senza destare scompiglio e malelingue.” Lo implorò Isabeau in quel confessionale, che d’improvviso sembrava essersi fatto più ristretto. Imperius ebbe la sensazione soffocante che tutto si richiudesse su di lui, come una tagliola, o una corda tesa intorno al collo, un cappio pronto a strangolarlo, deglutì vistosamente: sudava, ma annuì alla fanciulla piena d’amore e di speranza.

“Lo farò Isabeau, consegnerò il vostro messaggio al Capitano, ma vi prego, fate attenzione... non tutti desiderano la vostra felicità...” tentò di avvertirla il vecchio, tossendo poi per non pensare a quello che doveva tenere segreto.

In fondo anche Imperius, una volta, molto tempo prima che Isabeau venisse al mondo, aveva avuto la grazia di vivere un amore vero, sincero e ricambiato, durato troppo poco e finito in lacrime, dolore e lutto, il tutto mai superato.

“L’importante per me è che lui lo voglia, il resto non conta... presto forse potremo anche sposarci...” disse la contessa sottovoce con sguardo sognante.

Era ormai da alcuni mesi che Isabeau e Navarre si scambiavano messaggi e pegni d’amore, incontrandosi furtivamente soprattutto grazie alla complicità di padre Imperius e del cavaliere Francesco, amico del Capitano delle guardie, nonché abile Cavaliere egli stesso. Entrambi avevano mantenuto, fino a quel momento, il riservo, tenendo segreto e ben protetto quell’amore nascente tra guardia e dama, puro e fragile come la rugiada sotto i raggi dell’aurora.

***

Isabeau passeggiava tranquilla, quella mattina, verso la sua modesta dimora, pregustandosi già l’incontro segreto col suo amato Navarre, il quale sarebbe avvenuto di lì a poco.

I due amanti clandestini si erano accordati per vedersi subito prima del tramonto, al crocevia, delimitato dal grande campo di grano e girasoli, appena fuori da Aguillon.

Si controllò più volte l’abito, lisciandone l’impalpabile tessuto, un misto di lino e seta dai colori cangianti, con sfumature chedal rosa, al viola, finoad arrivare all’azzurro quasi blu, come il cielo dopo il tramonto.

Quell’abito, così leggero e fresco, da sembrare un abito delle fate, la contessa aveva richiesto fosse espressamente fatto a quel modo.

Doveva essere perfetto, ma non troppo sontuoso, perché era così vestita che Isabeau si immaginava di percorrere la navata della cattedrale, andando incontro al suo amato per farne il suo sposo.

Nonostante Isabeau non godesse più di chissà quale agio, visto che suo zio Henri aveva dilapidato quasi tutta la sua dote, per poter prendere parte alle crociate, era riuscita comunque a ritagliarsi quel piccolo, ma importantissimo capriccio, che poi capriccio non era, era molto di più.

Era un promessa.

Mai e poi mai, Isabeau avrebbe potuto immaginare che non avrebbe più potuto indossare quell’abito nei successivi due anni a venire, come del resto Navarre non poteva sapere che quell’abito di seta sarebbe diventato, per lunghi giorni e per mesi,il solo conforto, il suo unico modo di ricordare qualcosa di lei, per sentirla di nuovo vicina.

***

Quando Isabeau, finalmente, giunse al limitare del campo era felice e radiosa, impaziente ed emozionata, fremente e bellissima. I capelli lunghi splendevano come fili dorati, intrecciati e illuminati dal sole rosso del tramonto, che la faceva sembrare una ninfa dei boschi, giunta appositamente per rapire il cuore del cavaliere errante e riempirlo di dolcezza e desiderio.

Avvicinandosi a passi leggeri la fanciulla, però, si rese conto che Navarre aveva portato Goliath, il suo cavallo, cosa che non faceva mai, per non dare troppo nell’occhio. Oltretutto il destriero che le veniva incontro, portando in sella il suo aitante Capitano, non era al passo, come lei si aspettava che fosse, ma al galoppo.

E perché mai Navarre dovrebbe andare al galoppo? Che fretta c’era?

“Navarre, mio amore, che succede?” Chiese lei, non appena vide che lui si lanciava giù dal cavallo, quasi senza guardare dove mettesse i piedi, tanto era l’urgenza e l’angoscia dipinta nei suoi occhi azzurro ghiaccio.

“Isabeau...” La chiamò lui stringendola a sé quasi che temesse di vedersela scomparire fra le braccia.

“Isabeau” ripeté piano il suo nome, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli e scombinandone l’intreccio.

“Temevo fosse troppo tardi... Credevo di averti perduta” disse il Capitano stringendole le mani con le proprie, avvertendo il calore della pelle di lei attraverso il guanto.

“Perdermi? Perché mai dovresti?” Chiese la fanciulla cercando di decifrarne quell’espressione così preoccupata sul volto del biondo cavaliere.

“Non ho tempo di spiegarti ora. Dobbiamo fuggire... lasciare Aguillon, adesso.” Disse Navarre serissimo, scostandosi da lei solamente per assicurarsi di non essere stato seguito.

“Lasciare Aguillon? Io non posso... non così, non adesso perché mai dovremmo scappare?” Insistette lei, vedendo la reticenza di Navarre nel volerle rivelare la verità.

“Sua Grazia sa, sa di noi, di te e di me... Se riuscirà a prenderci vorrà la mia testa su una forca e la tua completa sottomissione...” sputò fuori Navarre a fatica, tanto era scosso e sconvolto dall’accaduto .

“Francesco ci ha traditi?” Chiese Isabeau, tremando già al solo pensare cosa avrebbe fatto Sua Grazia, se solo fosse riuscito a mettere le mani su di lei, avrebbe poi fatto giustiziare Navarre nella pubblica piazza, il Vescovo di Aguillon non era certo incline al perdono. Egli aveva dimostrato verso Isabeau, un’insistenza e un desiderio tale, che le era parso da subito una persona folle e inquietante.

Lei lo aveva evitato ed ignorato in ogni modo possibile, come avrebbe fatto se si fosse trattato di “peste”.

Nessuno, nemmeno Sua Grazia, che tanto era invaghito d’amore per lei, sapeva che la contessa si incontrava di nascosto con il bel Capitano delle guardie Etienne Navarre: nessuno tranne padre Imperius e Francesco.

“No, ti sbagli... non è da lui che dobbiamo guardarci. Francesco è stato provvidenziale nell’avvisarmi che Sua Grazia aveva sguinzagliato persino Marquet e Jean sulle mie tracce...” Le riportò Navarre, mentre cercava di calmare il nervosismo di Goliath. Il cavallo percepiva, come il suo padrone del resto, il pericolo imminente.

“Se non ci fosse stato Francesco, a quest’ora io sarei già a marcire nelle prigioni di Aguillon. Il suo avvertimento mi ha salvato...” Ammise Navarre quasi sottovoce.

“Non credevo che il Vescovo potesse arrivare a tanto... Sapevo che avesse un debole per me, ma non credevo che questo rasentasse quasi l’ossessione...” si scusò Isabeau, quasi che fosse colpa sua ciò che stava accadendo loro.

“Ma se non è stato Francesco, allora chi?” Domandò ancora lei che, solo nel momento in ebbe dato forma a quella specifica domanda, si rese conto di chi materialmente li avesse traditi.

“Imperius mi ha tradita! Ci ha traditi entrambi...” gridò sconvolta.

“Da quel poco che ho potuto capire, prima di andarmene, Imperius,da ubriaco, confessandosi col suo superiore, Sua Grazia, ha rivelato il nostro amore...” La voce del cavaliere era grave, piena di risentimento e rabbia, ma al momento l’unica cosa a cui doveva pensare era mettere in salvo Isabeau e se stesso, allontanandosi il più possibile da sua Grazia, e dalla città.

“È terribile, non posso credere che Imperius ci abbia traditi... Ma ora dove andremo Navarre? Dove fuggiremo così, su due piedi, senza aiuto?” Domandò la fanciulla, stringendosi al corpo di lui, in cerca di un abbraccio protettivo, come se lui fosse uno scudocontornato di rosso e di nero, contro la paura che le si stava diffondendo in tutto il corpo.

“Non importa dove, l’importante è lontano da qui. Dobbiamo pregare affinché nessuno ci trovi, non subito almeno...” disse Navarre, issando lei dolcemente sulla sella.

“Non aver timore, mia dolce Isabeau, ho denaro sufficiente con me, possiedo un cavallo abile veloce, e una spada. Questa spada è appartenuta a mio padre, e a suo padre prima di lui, ha visto molte battaglie e poche sconfitte, il suo valore ci proteggerà.” Disse Navarre, mostrandole l’elsa della grande spada ad una mano e mezza, la quale era ornata da alcune pietre preziose ai lati, e dallo stemma riprodotto in dettaglio della famiglia dei Navarre.

“Se sarò con te, non temerò nulla, mio cuore. Tutto è nelle mani di nostro Signore ora. Prego con te, affinché ci guidi e ci protegga” dichiarò Isabeau, con sicurezza nella voce, ma non nei pensieri,dandogli un lieve bacio, quasi impercettibile, sulle labbra.

“Ed io con te, mia aurora, mi affido al volere di Dio” Le disse Navarre, mentre afferrava le redini di Goliath.

“Ora però andiamo, una lunga marcia ci attende prima di arrivare a Gabrosh” Le rispose il cavaliere, baciandole le punte delle dita affusolate e lei gli sorrise, seppur avesse l’animo gravato da orribili pensieri.

“E se lui dovesse trovarci?” Domandò piena di angoscia per sé e per l’amato.

“Non lascerò che ci separi. Noi due staremo sempre insieme” Le promise Navarre, sicuro, così come lo era del proprio respiro. Mai e poi mai avrebbe permesso a quel vescovo folle e dannato di separarli.

Etienne Navarre, però, non aveva fatto i conti con la volontà diabolica e gli enormi poteri di cui poteva disporre Sua Grazia. Di lì a poco, in una notte funesta, egli avrebbe richiamato a sé persino le potenze infernali pur di mettere le mani su di lei, su Isabeau, la sua unica e personale ossessione.

E così quel “per sempre” pronunciato dal Capitano come la più bella e più grande promessa d’amore, sarebbe diventato in seguito e percolpa della maledizione lanciata su di loro da Sua Grazia in persona, una orribile catena.

...Sempre insieme, eternamente divisi, finché il sole sorgerà e tramonterà, finché ci saranno il giorno e la notte, per tutto il tempo che sarebbe stato loro concesso di vivere...

Quella sarebbe stata la loro condanna, la loro punizione: essere sempre l’uno ad un passo dall’altra, e non potersi mai nemmeno sfiorare.

Isabeau sarebbe stata costretta a vestire i panni di un bellissimo falco di giorno, e Navarre, quelli di un fiero lupo di notte.

Tutto questo solo per una parola di troppo, un nome sfuggito dalle labbra che sapevano di vino e spezie.

Una fatale leggerezza, commessa da un uomo vecchio, stanco e debole, ubriaco e perso, che sul momento nemmeno si era reso conto di aver commesso un errore imperdonabile.

Isabeau si era affidata al prete sbagliato.

***

Navarre e Isabeau galoppavano lontano, col fiato di Sua Grazia sul collo, mentre Imperius, vagava confuso e stordito nella sagrestia, biascicando il perdono di nostro Signore.

“Pater noster qui es in caelis, santificetur nomen tuum, adveniat regnum tuum, fiat voluntas tua, sicut in caelo et in terra.”

Recitava quella preghiera in latino, ormai talmente familiare, che le parole scivolavano fuori dalle labbra svelte e capaci di agire, quasi sempre, come un balsamo calmante sulle sue ferite dell’anima.

Come sempre e spesso, ad Imperius, venne di nuovo in mente lo sguardo di Isabeau, quei suoi occhi azzurri e limpidi, in fondo ai quali poteva quasi scorgere, ricordare, il nome di lei.

Il nome dell’unica donna che avesse mai amato e poi perduto: Anna, la sua Anna, colei che aveva tanto in comune con la giovane contessa D’Anjou, forse solo un poco più fragile.

Una cosa era certa: Imperius l’aveva amata molto in passato, al di sopra di qualsiasi ragione o legge, e con lei era fuggito, poiché sì, non era sempre stato un monaco casto e devoto a nostro Signore.

In gioventù aveva amato e rischiato, esattamente come avevano fatto Navarre e Isabeau.

In quel momento gli sembrò che il tempo volesse ripetersi, accanendosi su di lui, riproponendogli lo stesso doloroso cerchio di eventi, la stessa dolorosa situazione. Solo che era lui ora, ad aver tradito i giovani amanti, non qualcun altro.

Imperius si guardò le mani tremanti, gli venne la nausea, accompagnata da una forte ondata di vergogna verso se stesso, verso la versione patetica, e inutile di se stesso nella quale era stato capace di ridursi. Aveva compiuto un atto orribile consegnando incautamente quell’amore così sincero, e benedetto, nelle mani di un demonio.

Non esistevano parole più appropriate per descrivere ciò che era Sua Grazia, il Vescovo di Aguillon, un demonio, ecco cosa era.

“Signore te ne prego, guidali e proteggili” disse quasi fra le lacrime, Imperius, ripensando al Capitano Navarre e alla giovane Isabeau, là fuori, in fuga, sotto un cielo notturno indifferente e freddo.

***

[word 3630]

Note al testo:

  1. la canzone da cui è tratta la citazione è “In fondo ai tuoi occhi” dei Radiodervish, la quale funge anche da titolo per la storia.

**Author's Note:**

> Note dell’autrice:  
questa storia partecipa al contest “LE SEI MOGLI DI ENRICO VIII”, indetto da GiuniaPalma sul forum di EFP.  
Ultimamente il tema dell’IC, o del Canon che dir si voglia, mi sta molto a cuore, soprattutto in questo frangente.  
La storia è una sorta di prequel immaginario alle vicende narrate nel film Ladyhawke.  
Volevo scrivere di Navarre e Isabeau, della nascita del loro amore e del tradimento da parte di Imperius. Spero di non aver forzato troppo le cose.  
Buona lettura!  
Fatemi sapere cosa ne pensate.  
Ladyhawke83


End file.
